press_start_tv_showfandomcom-20200213-history
You've Walked Straight Into Your Doom! (Press Start: Episode 19)
You've Walked Straight Into Your Doom! is the nineteenth episode of Press Start. The Episode Pixel,Sky, and Miles return to Sky's house after a party* Miles: Nice place, you've got here, Sky. Sky: Thanks. Pixel: Where'd you get that awesome six cushion couch? Oh, wait, crap.... Sky: I think you have an "Ikea", Pixel. Pixel: Ugh, I hate you so much....... Sky: Hey, Pixel, you haven't been around for a while, what gives? Pixel: N-no reason..... Miles: Tell us, you can trust us. Pixel: Seriously, buzz off. Sky: Whatevs, say it's been a while since you've gone on a super duper cool video game adventure with us, and me and Miles were planning on going into DOOM, wanna come? Pixel: I'm not sure, doesn't that have, like, demons and stuff? Miles and Sky: PEER PRESSURE! Pixel: Fine, let's go, at least it's gonna be poor quality. The three go into the Xbox 360's 2016 reboot* Pixel: W-why are these graphics so good???? Sky: The reboot looks better, and, I wanted to give you false sense of security. Pixel punches Sky in the face, but a Cacodemon comes up and is trying to kill Pixel* Sky pulls out a Lightning Gun and shoots the Cacodemon explodes into blood and intestines* After the group walking around for hours in a bare wasteland, the come across a couple of decaying corpses and bloody weapons, Pixel gulps. The group is also surrounded by Cyberdemons* Sky: Let's do this. Sky pulls out the Lightning Gun, but it has no effect and a cyberdemon soon violently grabs the gun out of Sky's hand and breaks the gun* Sky: Oh, great, now we're f***ed. Sky looks at the bloody weapons upon the ground and sees a Hellshot, Heavy Assault Rifle, and a Gauss Cannon* Sky: Pixel, Miles, heads up! Sky says, throwing Pixel the Heavy Assault Rifle, and Miles the Gauss Cannon* Miles: Let's take these guys down like it's December 10th, 1993! Sky rapid fires the Hellshot at two Cyberdemons while Pixel and Miles fire at two others, after a brutal and long battle our three heroes win* Sky: "Hell" yeah, boys. Pixel: Wait a second...... oh my f***ing god, STOP WITH THOSE DAMN PUNS! Sky: Heh heh, alright. At that moment a girl with a few strands of blue hair, but mostly black hair comes running in, crashing into Sky* ???: Ugh...... Sky: Ouch.....wait.....Gwen? Gwen: Jason? Sky: What are you doing here? Gwen: Ummmm...... Saving the universe, you? Sky: Same here, I didn't know you traveled into video games? Gwen: Well, I thought that you would think I'm crazy. Sky: Yeah, most likely. Miles: Um........ who's she? Sky: Oh, yeah, you two never met, Miles, this is Gwen, my girlfriend. Miles: YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?!??!?! Sky: I'll take that as a compliment, oh, and Gwen, this is Pixel, he can be a dou***bag. Gwen: Alright, now, there's the goat monster thing called the "Icon of Sin". Sky: So....... we should kill it? Gwen: Exactly. Miles: Well, what are we waiting for? After an hour, the four stumble upon the Icon of Sin, and beat the living hell out of it* Sky: Well, I guess we all just head back to our houses now. Everybody jumps in the portal with Gwen going back to her house and Miles, Pixel, and Sky going back to Sky's house.* Sky: Now, GET THE F*** OUTTA MY HOUSE! Sky says pushing Pixel and Miles out of his house a locking the door* Miles: See ya' next Friday! Pixel: See ya'! Category:Episodes Category:Index